


Healing

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Frodomance, Healing, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Schizophrenia, Tol Eressëa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Amethyst Lily has schizophrenia. Her attempts at being normal fail her when she is pulled into the Lonely Isle and meets Frodo Baggins, a hobbit who suffers from the aftereffects of the War of the Ring. Can they both find healing? Will Amethyst choose to return home, or stay and help Frodo out?Another Girl Falls into Middle-earth and a Frodomance fanfic.





	1. Discharged

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is another Girl Falls into Middle-earth fanfic with the added Frodomance tied into the mix. The only difference with this story, and I’ve seen this in only a few fanfics, is the girl has schizophrenia. I’m going to do my best to keep this as realistic as possible.

Amethyst sat alone at the front table, right where the remote stood. She remembered that day as clear as a bell, and not too soon. But a few days ago, she had been mute from head to toe, her experiences locked in her heart. She dared not speak about it. Who could believe anyone who spoke about hearing voices and seeing things others could not see? Next to the voices telling her to do things, things she didn’t really want to do… oh, she couldn’t do this. She was a good person. She had to be. This was impossible…

Her deep green eyes glanced up at the man who approached her, sitting down in front of her and keeping her gaze off the television. He wore white robes, his hair was long and brown, and his ears were pointy. Surely, she was dreaming. He had such a fair face, too.

Maybe she was dreaming. It was hard to say. She moved a small lock of dark hair off her eyelid, doing her best to keep her composure.

This elf had a clipboard and a yellow pencil. Just what was he up to?

“Yes,” the elf said in a light masculine voice. He turned to her now, telling her in kind, gentle words, “I do believe you are being moved today.”

“Moved?” she asked, her gaze tired. She had to admit she was on a lot of medicine.

“Yes. You’re to be stationed on Tol Eressëa, to meet Frodo Baggins, the famous Ring-bearer who helped defeat Sauron,” the elf answered. He had his pencil ready. “Name?”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Your name, miss. Can you tell me your name?” the elf addressed her, keeping his voice even and soft. “It’s all right if you can’t. Most people who come to Tol Eressëa in your condition are always in need of assistance.”

Now she was mad. What condition did she have that was so important? Did this elf think she had a disease? And yet, the elf’s gaze was sad. She felt hot fury growing inside, which she abated ever so slowly.

“No need to panic, miss. You are safe here and soon will be safe on Tol Eressëa,” the elf pointed out.

Safe? Did this elf truly think she was safe? She didn’t feel safe and yet, she was in a safe place. And now she was to be sent to Tol Eressëa to be with Frodo Baggins. It… oh. Oh. Well, maybe things would be all right.

“Now please, give me your name. We can’t send you to Tol Eressëa if I don’t have a name,” the elf asked, politely.

“Amethyst…” she panicked, if only for a moment. “Amethyst Lily, but most people call me Amee.”

“Amethyst Lily. Amee for short,” the elf checked it off. “Good. How long ago have you read ‘The Lord of the Rings’?”

Amethyst’s eyes widened. He was joking, right? No one here ever spoke about _The Lord of the Rings_. Now he needed to know this information. Was he serious? There was a glint of light. Frodo. Frodo was in the hospital with her, holding onto her… now. Now he was gone. And she…

“Miss Amethyst,” the elf spoke up, getting her attention. “Hullo. You will see Frodo when we get to Tol Eressëa. I was asking how long ago have you read ‘The Lord of the Rings’.”

“But you… did you see him?” Amee asked, beside herself with fright. To her shock, the elf nodded. “Then maybe you have what I have…”

“Miss,” the elf was serious. “We shall discuss this when you leave, which will be very soon. Now, I ask you for the final time, how long ago has it been since you saw and read ‘The Lord of the Rings’.”

“A while,” Amee told him. Her senses were returning. That was good, right?

“How long ago? A short while? A long while?”

“Short. A short while.” Amee blabbered on afterwards, “Look, I like ‘The Lord of the Rings’ a lot. Frodo is my favorite character – favorite hobbit. I don’t know what I’d do if…”

“Stop!” the elf raised his hand. Amee’s lips closed shut in shock. The elf glanced up at her with a calm expression. “I understand your obsession, but we have no idea what Frodo will do if he learned you’re his fan… fangirl nonetheless.”

“Sorry,” Amee retracted, depression hitting her quickly. Had she said something wrong? Done something wrong?

The elf’s hand reached for hers, but stopped, moving back a little. He simply said, “Don’t take it too hard. Who knows? You may be the right person Frodo needs.” He added, jotting notes down on the clipboard. “And that said… yes, you will be a hobbit when you leave here.”

“Wait. What?” Amee asked, confused. “A… hobbit? You don’t think I’ll go mad, do you?”

The elf stood up, shaking his head. “My darling Amee, you need to calm down. Think of where you are and all that you can achieve once you leave here. A mental institution is not where you need to be right now, but it is the last place anyone expected when we found you. And now, I bid you adieu, Miss Lily. Good day.” Just like that, he walked out of the room with his belongings, whistling as he left the floor.

Amee’s gaze returned to the television. For a second, it felt – literally felt – like Frodo was already with her, breathing down her neck. She slapped the back of her neck. No. There wasn’t anything there, or anybody. What was she to do now? Maybe watching the television would be the best idea for her… she clicked the remote. Nothing happened. What? Was it jammed? She clicked it a few times… oh good. There was the station…

Wait. There was a hobbit house on the screen. And Frodo. Had she gone mad? Or was she already mad? Well, the elf had a point about where she was. She nearly sighed and giggled. There was Frodo with his fair features, thick, brown, curly hair on his head and feet, tussled in the wind, and wearing his usual velvet clothes and white dress shirt. Wait… this was new. He was talking with the same elf who just spoke with her… they were pointing at her.

What sort of station was this? She pointed to herself, accidentally glanced over at one of the patients, who was glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly, retracting her index finger. Maybe it was better if… the station was switched to golf. She no longer had the remote. Just her luck. But she knew she saw Frodo and the elf she just met…

Her gaze turned abruptly to one of the nurses. Oh great. Was she going to be stuck here longer for what she did? She knew she was doing well.

“You’re being discharged,” the nurse told her. “Grab all your belongings and meet me out in the hallway.”

“Okay,” she nodded. It was for the best, but she couldn’t wait to get out of here. She wasted no time grabbing her clothes and whatever coloring book pages she already colored on the bedroom dresser, right nice and neat in her purple folder. But what she had on now was a lilac blouse, tan dress pants and white socks. It was what they gave her here at the mental hospital. Now she was leaving, and there were all her clothes out in the hallway… wait. All of them? She didn’t remember having all of her clothes from home here.

And there was the elf again, even as she put on her white tennis shoes. He was grabbing her belongings, alongside the nurse. Just what was going on here? She dared not speak another word. The silence was growing stronger once again.

And in silence, she followed the elf and the nurse from one hallway and room to the next, until they took a side door, leading out… onto the island? And she wasn’t alone. There were patients scattered about the island, with nurses and elves heading to their destination homes. So, where was mine located?

“Yes,” the elf faced me, “you’ll find that many have come to seek healing. Some patients stay longer, even up to the point where they never return home. I do hope that you seek home, Miss Lily.”

“Tol Eressëa,” she asked, concerned.

“Yes. We’re on Tol Eressëa. And here we are!” the elf said, showing her to a hobbit hole. Just like that, her feet ached in pain. “Yes. Your shoes will grow, too. That’s the only article of clothing we’re afraid may fit you. But we’ve already assigned you to Frodo Baggins and he is expecting you. You are to help him heal and he, in the process, may help you heal.”

“I don’t know anything about healing,” she admitted, loudly. She stopped, jerking forward only slightly. The door opened, and there was Frodo… but his expression was stunned. Did he know her? Was it possible that he already knew about her, before she arrived on the island?

She couldn’t tell, but the first word that came out of his mouth was, “You.” She was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for the first chapter? I hope it wasn’t too cliché. I’ve been working so hard to get this first chapter right. I had no idea it would lead to this subject, but it did. I hope it’s realistic enough. Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming.


	2. Racing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Yes, it was her. Amee knew that to be true. But… she couldn’t stop staring at Frodo, at his innocent face, at his striking blue eyes. He looked so much better in person, better than she thought, hoped and dreamed. It was almost rewarding… why then did he grin back at her.

“Hm,” Frodo grunted. Amee assumed he approved of her. He gestured to the open door. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” the elf said, leading the way inside with the nurse.

“No problem,” Frodo said, softly. He turned to Amee, also gesturing her forward. “I won’t hurt you, you know. Come on.”

“Thank you,” Amee managed to croak out, hoarsely. She charged forward inside the hobbit hole, not complaining for a second… was her hair turning curly? Something was out of place. She hardly felt that, her hair she meant. And yet, the moment she stepped inside the house, the voices went wild, speaking outright, yelling at her, and even going as far as making demands. She had to snap out of this… somehow. She had to… she glanced at her arm. Frodo had taken it, holding her hand and leading her into the dining room. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder… no! That was too quick. She needed to relax and respect his space.

She found herself in a chair. Frodo sat across from her. The elf was at the end of the table, examining papers. And the nurse was sitting next to her, also examining papers. Was there anything she needed to do? But she could hardly speak. She hardly could bring herself to speak. There were no words that came out. Not that she felt like talking. She was quite content to be in her own world of sorrow…

Frodo was speaking, but she barely heard him. She barely heard anyone. She glanced up, her vision and hearing back to reality. What had she missed?

“My uncle passed away recently,” Frodo said, somber. “Until now, it’s been only me keeping this house clean. I’ve been making my meals, trying to do something, but… it doesn’t keep the memories away.” He told the elf and the nurse, “Don’t worry. There’s plenty of healers on Tol Eressëa. If Miss Amethyst and I need anything, we’ll inform them at once. Of course, thank you for your hospitality. I’ll keep watch of Amethyst, get her to talk.” He admitted not a moment sooner. “She zoned out for a moment.”

Amee looked down at the table, out of guilt. She wanted to be a part of the conversation, but her world seemed so much more pleasant… wait. Was that a real white unicorn she saw in her head? A tear in the air maybe. Maybe she was hallucinating…

“Like I said,” Frodo said to the elf and the nurse, getting Amee’s attention. “I’ll take good care of her.” He glanced over at her, a look that showed concern. “See she’ll be all right.”

“If you’re sure…” the nurse was cut off by the elf.

“Well, I think we have everything in order,” the elf said, straightening his paperwork.

“Yes, I believe you’re right,” the nurse added, putting her papers inside her tan folder. She stood up, telling Frodo, “I won’t be back. I need to return to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Frodo nodded.

The nurse patted Amee’s shoulder, “You take care and hopefully, you won’t come back to the hospital.”

“Thanks,” Amee said, softly. At least she managed to speak again.

“If you need anything, I’ll be here,” the elf said, ready to leave.

Amee wanted to ask for the elf’s name, but she couldn’t breathe another word. Or do anything. Everyone had left her alone. She slumped in the chair, her heart filling up with sorrow. Not that she knew what was happening. It was all right, wasn’t it? Being alone. Tendrils of the voices crept back into her mind, fighting her.

_Frodo’s a nice guy, isn’t he?_

_We should show him…_

“No,” Amee whispered, annoyed. She wasn’t going to let that angry voice get to her. Just who was that voice. Why did it try to make her do things she didn’t want to do?

The front door slammed shut. Amee knew what that meant. Frodo was coming. She could hardly breathe. How would she know what to say to him? Would she say anything at all? Or would her voice hearing do the work for her? Still, her fair face did the work for her. She didn’t feel fair today. She felt miserable. She wasn’t home. She wasn’t sure she would ever return home. She was in a new place. A place that was foreign to her. Did she know what fate had in store for her? No. She didn’t. She just knew this was where she was stuck at right now. Stuck? Why did she think she was stuck? No, this couldn’t be happening… this could _not_ be happening to her…

“Hey,” Frodo tapped her shoulder. Amee flinched. For a second, she thought she’d seen a ghost. No, it was just Frodo. Oh. She turned slowly towards him, as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Didn’t he realize how close he was to her? He hesitated as he spoke to her, “How – How are you?” He gulped. “Listen. I know this is a shock to you – it is for me, too.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “We’ve had this connection for some time now.” Amee’s eyes widened in shock. Did he know? Could he know? He smiled a small smile. “Yes, there are ways to connect to people, and what we have… eh. It’s hard to explain.”

“Voices,” Amee answered as best she could.

Frodo’s lip curled a little in surprise. “Eh… it’s not like that in a sense. I’m not sure how to describe it. A sensation, maybe. It’s hard to explain.”

“Oh,” she lowered her head again. She couldn’t help it. Being lost in her own thoughts seemed like a good idea at the time. She looked up at him, the moment he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “I’m here to help you.” He paused, briefly. “And I know you’re here to help me out, too.”

“I don’t know the first thing about healing,” she admitted, her voice shaky.

“You’re not useless,” he said in encouragement. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do around here.” He stood up. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room.” He gestured with a hand to her. “Come on.”

Quietly, Amee took his hand. The last thing she wanted to do was scream, but there was hardly time. She was led by Frodo out of the dining room, down the hallway and into a bedroom. She didn’t bother changing into her night clothes. There was no need. She simply wanted to be in bed and rest, forget the world and all its… no. She couldn’t forget Frodo, especially after his hospitality to her. Nevertheless, the covers were draped over her by Frodo’s hands. He left her there, leaving the door open. She shivered. Great. Leaving the door open. She felt like she was back in the hospital all over again. What could she do, but sleep…

She yawned, closing her eyes. The bed was so soft, so cozy. Sleep crept over her fast. For a while, she forgot where she was, immersing herself inside a dream where the furniture moved… and attacked her! Oh great! What else could go wrong? She wished she hadn’t thought that.


	3. To Speak Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> Here is the rewritten version for this chapter.

Amee awoke with a mixture of feelings. She did feel refreshed, but another half of herself felt different. Like a great weight had been placed upon her, one she couldn’t necessarily ignore. It was this feeling that kept her at bay, kept her from moving from the soft mattress and feather pillow – didn’t Frodo used to say those words, too? He did in the extended edition of “The Fellowship of the Ring”, but this was different. She was in a new place and the smell of newly discovered, cool air brought about her senses to life.

Her feet felt so huge and hairy. She longed to scratch those curly hairs. They were a nuisance already. Wait… hairy feet? And… there were pointed tips on her ears. No! She was a hobbit. A hobbitess, to be specific. But a hobbit nonetheless. What had she done to deserve this new luxury.

She sat up now, discovering there were white sheets and floral patterns on the covers. She looked on. There was a bed stand with a cushion attached, complete with a purplish-gold dress draped over it. She moved off the bed and stared at the dress with longing eyes. How she wished… wait. Did the dress fit her? She looked at the door first. Good, it was closed. She could dress in peace…

And she did…

Minutes passed before she was dressed, but her hair was still a mess. She wondered if there was a bathroom nearby, where she could comb her hair and go to the bathroom, of course. She tiptoed across the hallway, right as…

“AAAAHHHH!” It was Frodo alright, screaming his full head off. Amee wondered if he was having nightmares… noooo! She was in Frodo’s house. Oh her fangirlish side was getting away with her… and there were a few elven healers, heading inside Frodo’s bedroom, where the door was kept shut. She looked around for another second. Ah! There was the bathroom. She darted inside and closed the door, not caring whose it was or who it belonged to. She was just using it temporarily…

Frodo’s screams had lessened down. Amee finished in the bathroom and returned to the hallway, watching the elves meander for the front door in seconds. She hadn’t got far and there was Frodo, groggy but chipper. He stared at her now, gazing at her like she was a fish out of the water. Honestly, the dress made her feel medieval, but she preferred it that way.

“I see you’re up,” Frodo said with a wide grin. “I like the dress. You still haven’t combed your hair…” he shrugged, nearly embarrassing himself in the process. “Sorry. I don’t often speak about girl stuff. And you’re the only girl here.”

“Woman, actually,” Amee addressed him with candor.

He laughed softly. “Of course, miss.” He looked around for a second, before extending his arm to her. “Shall we have breakfast.” It wasn’t a question.

“Whose making it?” she asked, curtly.

“I am,” he answered, surprised by the question she gave him. “Of course, you can help out if you want to. If you’re feeling up for it. It’ll be good practice.”

“I’m not much of a healer, but I wouldn’t mind helping out in the kitchen,” Amee agreed, taking his arm.

“Good. It’s part of your recovery,” Frodo said in her ear, leading the way into the kitchen. Amee waited until he released her, before diving into the pans, but with Frodo’s help, of course. It was nice fixing a meal. She missed doing that challenge. To her surprise, he knew what to do and guided her in the process. It was a much bigger meal than she might have guessed, but then Frodo was a hobbit and he knew what he was doing. At last, breakfast was ready. They sat across from each other, but not far enough where they couldn’t hear one another. Frodo was the first to talk to her. “So, you’re well. Getting there. That’s good.” He added, remembering something, “You can travel anywhere on Tol Eressëa, just as long as I’m there to accompany you. That’s the rules that we must follow. You want to recover and I’m sure you wish to go home.”

“Yes, I do,” Amee said, her words flying out of her mouth. Frodo’s stare fixed her thoughts. “Well, I mean that’s what I want to do.”

Frodo nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought.” He took another few bites of his scrambled eggs. “I’ll show you around this smial some more, but I have this feeling you already know your way.” He added, “Your free to do what you wish in here as well. I wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Amee said, kindly.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a small smile.

Amee glanced over at the beige walls. Clearly something was on her mind. Something she had to ask him. “Frodo, what will you do with your time? What do you like to do around here?”

“I’ll show you after breakfast,” Frodo said, taking another bite out of a sausage patty.

“Right,” Amee said, returning her gaze to her food.

She finished eating breakfast minutes after Frodo was done and started cleaning up the dishes. Together, they had eaten all the food that was placed on the polished dark oak table. Amee went off to help him… until he had kicked her out of the kitchen. Well, it was his kitchen. She respected that, and yet as she returned to wandering down the hallway… oh right. Her hair. She combed it in the guest bathroom that Frodo had given her to use. It was the same bathroom where she made her first pitstop, which was fine because her host had been caught in the middle of another healing process.

Would she wind up in the same healing process? No, of course not. But she didn’t know if this question would occur in her life. She was starting to recover and was glad to have regained her voice back, as if she’d forgotten about it…

A few hours passed. She was bored, finding herself sitting down on a bench. Her thoughts wandered. She could see the faces of her voices. Both of them wore tiki masks and were galivanting towards hers, like they owned her. She couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t… there was a wooden flute playing out on the front porch. Her gaze turned to the front green door. Should she go outside? Should she? What if she… no. It was all right. It was only Frodo.

“I might as well join him,” Amee said, finding her way outside. She coughed a little, getting his attention. “Ahem!” Frodo simply stared at her, like a cornered dog. She had to do something and fast. “I was just wondering… I heard you playing your flute, and I thought I might join you. If that’s all right?”

Frodo smirked. “Of course it is.” He patted the empty seat. “Here. Come and sit with me.”

Amee grinned. This was a start, wasn’t it? She glided over to the bench, sitting a bit too close to him. His breath was on her. Her breath nearly flew out of her chest. She glimpsed up at him fast. “Oh, I’m sorry.” In haste, she scooted over. What was she thinking? To her surprise, Frodo chuckled under his breath.

“It’s all right,” Frodo said, shaking his head a little. Amee turned her gaze away from him. A foreboding silence passed between them. It was hard just saying the next sentence, or any sentence. Frodo was so dreamy… and the way he spoke this time, in such vibrant curiosity, snapped her back to reality. “Tol Eressëa is vastly different than what I’m used to. I’ve been here for five years now and I still wonder what would happen if I returned home.” He sighed, his voice hushed and unbearable. “Bilbo’s gone. He died two years ago. I still wish I could have him back in my life, but it isn’t possible.” He looked up at the cloudy sky. “Eru Ilúvatar has him now. So, he’s in good hands.”

“I’m sorry,” Amee said, resting her hand on his. Frodo’s gaze met her, a somberness overcoming his thoughts.

“Thank you for understanding,” Frodo said, nearly choking on his words. He turned away, as if what Amee was doing was too much for him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Amee said, curtly. She stood up and headed back inside. Whatever was going on inside Frodo’s head… well, she just hoped he could handle it on his own. Then again, as she gazed back at him, there was a hurting feeling that couldn’t be ignored. She could do more. Just not now. But what could she do? Oh, nothing now. Just walk away. And she did, opening the door right as Frodo was about to say something. It was too late. She was already indoors, resting her head against the green front door’s painted surface. She sighed heavily, her thoughts out of control. “What am I to do now? What am I do?” She kept pondering this question for a good long while. What could she do? She hardly knew right now. It was fine. It was. Wasn’t it? Why then did she feel this need to help out Frodo?

That remained the question of the day in her mind. Yes, it did.


	4. A Hidden Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> Here is the rewritten version for Chapter 4.

Amee made her way down the hallway. The rounded walls and ceiling made her feel alive, more at home. She dearly wished she could stay here, but then there was Frodo. He looked so miserable. Was it because of her? Had she known there was something wrong with her that she didn’t pick up? Maybe she would find him in the library, if there was one.

The second door to the left was ajar. It was plain oak and huge. The door creaked at her touch, reminding her of the times her parents’ doors creaked open, as if there was a ghost standing nearby. She wouldn’t let no ghost haunt her thoughts. Silently, she entered the next room. She gasped in delight. This was a library, filled with an assortment of books on various bookcases. The bookcases were large, small and round. And there, sitting in one corner was Frodo, deep in thought and in his red hardcover book. She moved quietly next to him, grabbing a book on the shelf.

“Frodo,” Amee said, curtly.

Frodo glanced up at her, stunned to see her. “Amee.” He returned his gaze to his book. She couldn’t take this.

“Frodo, I have a confession to make. It’s about you,” she said, her words rambling. She watched Frodo, waiting for him to move. He did, gazing into her eyes.

“Go on,” he said, setting his book down.

“This is going to sound awkward, but you know about my voices.” She waited for him to speak. He didn’t. She continued, “What if I told you that one of those voices was you? Is you? I know that sounds strange. I was Sam’s fan up until I turned six. I took off a year from ‘The Lord of the Rings’, but when I turned twelve, I developed an affection towards you. I also developed a crush on you when I was seven. But you were a character back then. I didn’t understand, until now, what those feelings meant. I thought…”

Frodo didn’t say anything. He stood up and left the library, taking his book with him. Amee looked on, wondering what she did wrong. She knew he was going through a lot… or maybe she was asking too much from him. Then again, what did she know? Her thoughts shut down the second she gazed at one of the hardbound books, titled _The Ugly Duckling_.

“What is this doing here?” Amee muttered, picking up the book. A page fell out with inked handwriting on the front and back. Curious. She read the page to herself. “‘To My Love, Wherever I Can Find Her: Years have torn apart my life, my existence. I thought at last my heart from free from falling in love. I have my friends with me. They are dear to my heart and I wouldn’t abandon them.

“‘Sam is wed and has children. I am proud for him and his achievements. I dare say that is quite unexpected of me to say this, but I am jealous. I do know that he and Rosie have taken my advice and named at least five of their children from what my foresight told them to name them. I do hope Sam is doing well. I miss him. He’s my best friend and nothing further from the truth.

“‘To my lover, I can only say that you will be missed. I know you were put into the mental hospital. I look my last upon the hope that you’ll leave and find safety among those who trust you. Not only that, but may you find peace and that one day we will be reunited at last. I know I’ve spoken to you by thought through Galadriel’s mirror. How I’m able to feel you, speak to you is another question. One I have yet to solve.

“‘Do not fear for what the future holds. I look my last upon you and, should we be reunited in flesh and bone, spirit too, then let us hope that it is a good future. Otherwise, you have my condolences in whatever choices you make. Yours Truly and Forever Always, Frodo Baggins.’”

“What are you doing?” Frodo asked, startling her from her reading. He pointed to the letter. “Who asked you to find that? Where did you get it?”

“It was in ‘The Ugly Duckling’ book,” Amee said, unable to stop him from snatching the letter from him. “Frodo, you never said anything about meeting me and falling in love. So, you did communicate with me at home.”

Frodo stared at the letter, and then to her. “It’s a promise, to know that you’re the one I’ve been seeking.”

“And have you found me at last?” Amee asked, curious.

“I don’t know,” Frodo said, serious. He admitted, quizzical, “You need to rest. Recuperate. Recover. Anything to help you. You—” His voice broke off. There was a voice in the air. Amee heard it, too. It sounded like her own.

“What was that?” Amee asked, facing him. “Frodo, do you know what that voice is?”

“A memory,” Frodo pointed out. “Broken thoughts and voices in the air. Now that we’re together, any conversation we might have had… well. It’s in the air now, wandering. Just like us.” He paused. He told her a few seconds later. “Listen, you were in my stuff.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Amee apologized, truthfully.

“Look. Next time, ask me before you do anything,” Frodo said, serious. Before Amee had the chance to say anything further, Frodo was gone.

“I’m sorry I bothered you,” she said, not knowing what to do. Regretfully, she meandered out of the library, hoping to catch Frodo in his tracks. By the time she came out into the hallway, Frodo had disappeared down the next corner. She was alone, but for how long? She did not know the answer to that question.


	5. Blooming Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 5.

The afternoon sun’s rays poured through the parlor window. Amee found a spot to sit on the window ledge, gazing out and hoping she would be let out of the smial one day. She hoped it, but after the mess she made this morning, it was impossible to tell. Frodo had spoken to her, but not on the subject they had discussed… or rather she discussed with him. What she said was true about him. She had grown fond of him. She just wondered if he felt the same.

“Getting the afternoon warmth,” Frodo spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. She gazed up at him with somber eyes. Was what she said wrong to him? She didn’t mean it.

“I was just thinking about this morning. What I said to you,” Amee spoke in turn, sighing out of guilt. “I thought… I didn’t mean to pry, you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” he said, joining her on the wooden ledge, with its cushioned pillows. She thought for a second he didn’t remember. She would have to jog his memory.

“It’s about the letter and my confessing my feelings to you,” she answered, curious about him and whether what she experienced was true. “I wasn't kidding when I said I’m – fond of you.”

“Amee,” he said with a deep sigh. “What I said this morning – I wasn’t joking.” He explained, “I mean, Galadriel’s been letting me use her mirror – it’s a unique mirror. It lets me teleport to you and to other fans I have.” He closed his eyes for a moment in despair. “I’ve visited you so many times, even in your dreams. The reason I cannot explain it is because I, too, thought it was a – a dream. But it’s felt so real.” He gulped, nearly choking on his own words. “I’m sorry you had to go through with this.” He stood up, facing her with saddened eyes. “You’ve confessed your love to me from your world. I’ve done the same in mine. The fact is we can’t be sure if these feelings are real.”

Amee stood up as well, joining him by the fireplace. “There’s one way to find out, if you’ll have me.”

“You’re recovering,” he gazed at her with uncertainty. “I’m recovering. What if these feelings aren’t real? You’re my guest.”

“Well…” she stood up on her tiptoes. Her lips touched his for a brief few seconds. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. Her heart beat a few times, stopping for a mere second. It was a hard stop. What was she doing? What had she done? She retracted, embarrassment hitting her in the face. “I’m sorry. That was—” she didn’t know what else to say. Her gaze met Frodo’s. Was he unsure, too? “I don’t know how to describe it, what I’ve done. I’m your guest. That was—” She was out of breath. Her eyes closed and yet her heart thumped rapidly. Soft lips touched hers several times. It was so sweet, so darling. She didn’t want it to stop… but it did stop… eventually.

She looked into his bright blue eyes. She had found her heart at last. The last time she felt that was seeing him for the first time, in a solitary room. And here they were, standing and gazing into each other’s eyes, longing for the other. He gulped. What were they to do now?

“Um…” Frodo began to speak. “Would you like to sit down?” He was nervous. Amee wanted to help him, but she too was afraid. Goosebumps stricken her arms. “Are you cold?”

“A bit,” Amee said, doing her best to stay calm.

“Here,” he said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Amee leaned back against his chest. She wanted to be there, here in this moment. She closed her eyes when he kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to sit down?” He repeated in her ear. “The window ledge is nice right now.”

“Sure,” she said, letting him lead her to the ledge. The moment they were seated, she curled up into a ball. She waited until he wrapped his arms around her, before nestling into his chest and breathing his scent in, warm to the touch. She was surprised. He was letting her do this. In a way, it felt right. She exhaled, knowing what to say next. “What’s going to happen to us now?”

“Well,” Frodo began with concern, “the elf Tindrel, the same elf that brought you here, won’t be happy that we’re together like this.” He smirked. “Ah. What will make that elf happy? Then there’s you and me, who practically know each other as friends for the longest time, lovers in a sense of the word… now turned real.”

“I don’t want this to end,” Amee said, moving to see his face. “I don’t want to forget.”

Frodo glanced up at her with a knowing expression written on his face. “You won’t have to.” He added, as a remembrance, “We won’t forget. Some patients stay, others go home.” He replied, calm but uncertain, “If you truly wish to stay here, that you confess your feelings to me, I think we can arrange that option. It’s all up to you.”

“I have a choice,” Amee asked, stunned to hear this.

“All patients have a choice. I have a choice.” He said, adding out of confusion, “What more do you need to know?”

“Only the fact that if we belong together – we do belong together – then that means…”

“I think it’s a definite possibility that we’re together right now. Here, in this room.” He smiled at her with confidence. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” she rested her head on his chest again. “Because I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

“I hoped you would say that,” he said, kissing her head once again. “I hope you’re right about this. Again.”

Amee hoped she was right and Frodo was right, too.


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 6. I’ll admit this was the hardest chapter to write. I was stuck several times figuring out how to continue the story, what with the way Chapter 5 ended. Here’s hoping I got it right.

“What are you thinking about?” Frodo asked with great affection. Amee snapped out of her fantasy world, where she and Frodo could live in peace on an island with much forestry… and a white unicorn or two with a variety of colors… she smiled. Perhaps she was asking too much… and she was quite close to falling asleep there.

“I’m sorry. What?” Amee asked, sleepily. Her senses became alert all of a sudden. She moved off of Frodo’s chest, looking at him in the face. “Frodo, what did you mean ‘I have to confess my feelings’? I thought I already did.”

“But do you mean them?” he asked her, kindly. “I’ve already confessed mine, in my letter.” He paused. “Perhaps you have something, telling me that you’ve admitted your feelings before.”

“I have none,” she admitted freely. She stared, disheartened, as Frodo’s smile melted away to confusion. She continued, promptly, “I mean, why do I need proof? Isn’t confessing my feelings enough for you?” She sat there, shocked, as Frodo moved off the ledge. “Frodo, I’m sorry. I do – love you. I just—”

“Stop,” Frodo looked away, hesitation on his face as well. Amee was stunned. Wasn’t what she was saying enough?

“I mean, we’ve only met for a day… or two,” she said, curtly. “I thought we were meant to be together. Unless I’ve missed all those signs.”

He faced her, seriousness in his eyes. “But we have met many times. I’ve come to you.” He was stunned, his eyes a bit watery. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” She looked away, conflicting emotions written on her face. “If you truly care about me, you would have admitted it sooner.”

She gazed up at him, alarmed. “I have to get better. You have to understand that.”

“Then please,” he rested his hands on hers. “Please stay. You aren’t just my guest for no reason. You’re meant to be here.”

“I thought – well, I didn’t know what to think when I got here,” she said, not afraid to tell him how she felt. “I just want to get better. That’s it. I mean, maybe we are meant to be together. Maybe we aren’t. I don’t…” Her heart stopped beating. His soft lips touched hers again, caressed her ever so sweetly. It was as if her doubts were going away. But she couldn’t do it. She pulled back, rushing away towards the elf in the white robes. It was Tindrel, of course. The elf she needed to talk to at the moment.

“Amee, how’s it going between you and Frodo?” He caught on, pointing to her and to Frodo. “What’s going on? Did you two really – you shouldn’t have done that. You only just met yesterday.”

“And yet, we’ve known each other for years, Amee and I have,” Frodo said, grinning affectionately at Amee. “I love her and I know she loves me. She just needs to see it.”

“I’d like to go home!” Amee declared for all to hear.

“You only just got here,” Tindrel said, surprised. “Don’t you want to wait and see if your feelings towards Frodo have blossomed. He’s confessed time and time again that he loves you. Now, do you love him? Or do we have to arrange for you to return home, when the option could be to stay? You’ll be sent to a mental hospital and not permitted to leave. That’s the consequence behind this action.” He asked Amee, whose gaze was filled with confliction. “Now, which do you choose? You can always return.”

“Amee,” Frodo pleaded, getting her attention, “don’t do this. I know we’re meant to be together. I wouldn’t have tracked you down, all thanks to Galadriel, if it wasn’t for this moment.”

“You’re mad,” Amee told him, concerned.

“We both are,” he said, also concerned. “Don’t do this. I don’t know how I’ll go on without you.”

Amee stared at the wood paneled floor. What could she do? Was there no way out of this place? Maybe what she had been feeling – no. It was too much to bear. She needed to leave. She needed to return home and see her parents, her family, her friends. It was all too much.

“Amee, you can only move forward. Not back,” Tindrel told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’d like to go home,” Amee repeated, somber.

“You can never return home, but you can move forward. There’s no other way…”

“Then find one. Please,” she pleaded, desperation written across her face.

Tindrel nodded. “Fine. I’ll take you by portal to the mental institution.

“What? That wasn’t part of the plan,” Amee cried, confused. “You were supposed to take me home.”

“There’s no way I can, since you filled out that sheet. That sheet that I wrote down what you spoken to me about yesterday,” Tindrel said, taking her hand. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Amee, wait. Amee wait! Amee!” Frodo shouted, rushing towards her. Amee looked back, only once. It was too late. Frodo disappeared into a swirling blue vortex. She couldn’t see him anymore. Had she made a mistake? Surely she didn’t, but she… she…

She was wearing a white gown and lying on a hard mattress. The room was bare, except for the beige paint that was spread across the drywall. There was also a dresser made from polished light oak. There was also a purple folder, filled to the brim with papers. She moved to look at it, opening it to see a sheet where her medicine was. She was being prescribed a medicine capable of helping with the voices and sight.

Regret shone in her eyes. Not a day ago, she had feelings towards Frodo. Now she felt… she wasn’t sure what she felt. It all seemed like a dream. Maybe she was going mad. Maybe she wasn’t. All she knew was what she experienced more than just a dream. She had feelings before towards her new gentle-hobbit friend, but how could she confess them? Not in here. Not in this place. Was she really trapped? She turned towards the window. It was dark outside and the windows… the windows were closed in black frames and barred in grey bars, just outside the window.

She couldn’t understand. She was trapped. Was this really how it felt to be inside a prison? It sure seemed like a safe place, but… why didn’t she feel safe? At all, really. Oh, maybe Tindrel was right. But then, who knew, right?


	7. The Hospital Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The hallway was silent when Amee moved about this wing of the hospital. Again, the walls were painted beige, with the exception of coloring pages, all representing… no way. They were of the Fellowship of the Ring. And in the centermost part of this end of the floor was Frodo Baggins in a sleep state. The One Ring glowing yellow and gold, but also cupped in his hands. She gasped, turning aside her gaze from the picture. No. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be…

“Excuse me,” said one of the patients. Amee met the gaze of a fair, rugged face, draped in a blue gown with blue pants. “Halbarad’s my name. Welcome to the hospital.”

“You’re Halbarad? Where are we?” Amee was confused. She was dreaming, wasn’t she? Why were…

“Patients get sent here when they want to stay home, instead of exploring Tol Eressëa and all its glory. No one comes here without permission and no one leaves this place until they’ve confessed their feelings. The truth.”

“What truth?” Amee asked, curious. “What do I need to confess?”

“You need to move,” said one of the nurses, wearing white clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Halbarad said, admitting truthfully. He turned to Amee, telling her, promptly, “Get out of here. Confess your feelings to Frodo. It’s the only way out.” He stopped shouting the second the nurse led him back to his room. Amee saw him glance back at her, concern smeared across his face. Would she see him again? She wondered that, but then who was the tall, curly haired man leaning against the wall, dressed in a blue gown, blue pants and enormous white socks.

No. It couldn’t be.

“Frodo?” Amee asked, curiously. She didn’t waste a second to greet him, only he looked at her with a heated temperament. She stopped. What had she done? He just moved away, back to his room in silence. “It is Frodo.” She whispered to herself.

“Who?” asked a nurse, confused.

“Frodo Baggins is here, isn’t he?” she asked, hoping for the right answer.

“Aye. That is him,” the nurse said, leading her away. “Come on. Let’s go back to your room.” Amee insisted on telling her everything about Frodo. It was too late. The second the nurse brought her back to bed, she walked away, leaving her in silence. She knew what she was talking about. Why wasn’t she allowed to speak about Frodo? This was what she had asked for? Now she remembered home. But still, she missed Tol Eressëa. She wished she was there again. But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the same room. The same plain room.

 _How am I to get out of here?_ She thought in a well-mannered way. She wasn’t crazy. She couldn’t be. Frodo was here. She just needed to talk with him. Set things right. Why then was she starting to forget?

…

The group room at the end of the hallway was draped in carpeted walls and floors, in the designs of flowers, purple and blue. There was one window looking out to the west and a chalkboard resting against the wall on the other end. Chairs and couches, cushioned in the deepest red color, rested against the walls and underneath the window. It was a spacious room, but not enough to leave oneself feeling claustrophobic. It was a peaceful room, and yet claustrophobic still came to play here.

This was where Amee sat with the other patients, all of whom reminded her of those inhabitants from Middle-earth. Including the elves, but they were all the counselors, nurses, doctors and whatnot was in the hospital. Surrounding Amee were hobbits, men and dwarves. There weren’t any wizards, or so Amee noticed. Maybe they were counselors, too, or something else. She didn’t know. Now she really was going mad. She needed to snap out of this.

_Look around…_

The voices were back. She thought they had gone.

_Take him. Take him now._

_Frodo is here. Take him._

“No,” Amee whispered, shushing the voices before something dangerous happened to her and to others.

“Amee,” said the elf nurse with her pointed ears and dark hair. “Do you have something you’d like to say?”

Amee’s gaze met Frodo’s. He was staring at her, curious about her. Did he know where they were? Maybe she should ask a question herself.

“When can I leave?” Amee asked, curious. “Leave this hospital, I mean.”

“Only when the doctor has released you,” said the elf nurse. “And I’m afraid Gandalf the White won’t permit it.”

“Gandalf is my doctor?” Amee asked, astonishment seeping through her. “Gandalf’s here.”

Frodo grinned, speaking for the first time. “Wouldn’t we all like to believe we’ve come here for a reason?” Amee glanced at him, as though she had seen a ghost. Frodo continued to speak, “Not all of us want to be here. And yet we are, for a reason. Taking control of voices is one thing. Learning how to become friends is another matter entirely.” His smiled wiped away. “That’s all I have to say on this matter.”

“Oh,” Amee said, lowering her head. She hadn’t expected Frodo to say those words to her. She felt less in control than ever.

“That and we have to learn to accept our voices,” the elf nurse said, returning to the chalkboard. “Accepting voices and learning to cope with them is something you will all need to work on.” She plopped down on a chair. “And that’s the end of our session. Until tomorrow, you’re dismissed.”

Amee watched absentmindedly as all the patients filed out of the room. She glanced over at Frodo, who watched her in return. She remembered now. She had spoken so innocently and so quickly about her feelings towards him. Were they true? She didn’t know. She was more mature than this. She scooted out of the group room, hearing Frodo’s voice in the background.

“Amee, wait!” Frodo stood a few inches away from her, but enough to where they were in earshot. “You remember me, don’t you? We were in Tol Eressëa together.” Amee stopped, stunned. How did he know? “Ah. So, you do remember.”

“How are you here?” Amee asked, turning her gaze to the nurses and doctors. They didn’t move. They just stared. Wait. Weren’t they supposed to stop her and Frodo from talking, let alone touching? Wait. She gazed at her hand. Frodo held onto it… and no one was stopping them. This wasn’t right, was it? She was missing something. Quickly, she moved her hand away from his. “That’s not how it works in a hospital, Frodo. It’s individual. Not…”

The kiss was so quick. Amee wanted to slap him so badly for this. This wasn’t proper. She pushed away, determined to head into the activity room before anything further was said or done. She was surprised to see Frodo following her.

“Amee,” Frodo advanced on her fast. “You don’t believe me? You don’t remember?”

“I believe you’re real, Frodo,” Amee told him, serious. “What I have a hard time understanding is how you’re here and why I need to confess my feelings to you. When I already did that the first time. Don’t you see – it doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course, it doesn’t,” Frodo said, trying to help her out. “Do you want to end up stuck here? We need to figure this out, and I know less about this place than you think.” He tried again, sharper this time, “I don’t want to end up stuck here. We need to get out. You need to confess your feelings to me.”

“Frodo, right now I’m scared, bewildered and upset,” Amee said, sharply. “Do you want me to go on?”

“You have to trust me. I’m your only chance, your only way out.” Frodo looked around. Even Amee knew at this point something was off. He added, serious, “The elves will only help as best they can. It’s up to us to get out of here. It’s always been that way.” He told her, kindly, “And no, I’m really here. There’s no mirror this time that brought me here. You did.” He pleaded, “Please. You’ve got to get us both out of here.”

Amee felt a few tears about ready to leave her eyes. She couldn’t do this. “I don’t know how to get us out of here.”

“Then we’re screwed,” he said, sadness taking over. He added, braver now, “Until you confess your feelings to me, truly…” He slapped his hand against his hip, softly, “…then I’m afraid we’re stuck here.” He nodded to her in silence, walking out of the room. Amee plopped on one of the chairs. This was not what she expected, but then what could she do? She hadn’t the faintest idea what to do. There was no hope, was there? She was screwed. They were screwed. And she knew it, didn’t she? She knew it all along.

Great. Just what she didn’t need. Now what were they to do? Who could help them now?

…

Morning turned to afternoon. The sun was at its peak, golden hued and toned. The sky was bright blue and partially cloudy. Amee stared at the window, hoping that in some way, past the window’s grey bars that she would be leaving and returning home. Would she ever see it again? She returned her gaze to the circular table in the corner. She was inches away from it, but she sat next to the metal bookcase with its books, filled with wonder and fantasy, as well as adventure. There were heroes and villains… she looked up at the corner table.

There was Frodo, playing solitaire by himself. He looked so lonely. His sad expression showed that. Maybe she should talk to him, cheer him up… but she couldn’t. He might ask her if she loved him… loved him? Is that what he was asking from her? She knew, she remembered. She never said it. She didn’t need to say it then. But he did. He proclaimed his love to her. She needed to express it. How would she do that? She didn’t know, nor could she…

“Gandalf will see you now, Amee,” said one of the elf nurses. Amee moved without question, but looked back at Frodo. She hoped he would say something to her… anything. She moved on, hoping, just hoping this meeting would go well, if…

“Good luck,” Frodo said to Amee, getting her attention.

“Come on now,” the elf nurse replied, also getting Amee’s attention. She listened, moving out of the activity room and down the hallway. They were getting closer and there it was. Gandalf’s room, decorated in photos of the Fellowship of the Ring, the One Ring, heroes and villains. There was also a bookcase filled to the brim with pictures of Middle-earth. Was she dreaming? Surely Amee knew something was amiss. The elf nurse did not. “Gandalf, she’s here.”

“Excellent,” Gandalf said with a warm smile. He gestured to Amee with a hand, “Come in. Come in. Yes,” he waited for her to sit down and the door closed, before continuing to speak, “yes, I have heard much about you, Miss Amethyst Lily. I trust you have questions. This won’t take long, or won’t it?” He smiled at her. “Now, let’s begin.” He checked her file once, beamed a warm smile that sent shivers down Amee’s spine. “Ah! You’re here to confess something.”

“Isn’t that what everyone’s here for, Mister Gandalf?” Amee asked, leaning back in the cushioned chair.

“Yes, but this is for this floor,” Gandalf said, pointing to the desk. “Now tell me, why did you come here? There must be a reason Frodo is here.”

“Didn’t he…”

The wizard shook his head. “Frodo didn’t want to be here, Miss Amee.” Amee looked up, stunned. No. This couldn’t be happening. Gandalf shook his head, seriousness in his eyes. “Miss Amee, you must have brought him here. He wants to leave as well as you.”

“Don’t I go home?” she asked, concerned. “I need to go home.”

“You need to figure this out, Miss Amethyst,” the wizard addressed her. “We all come here for a reason. But for you, Miss Amee, and for Frodo’s sake, you had better figure out what you missed. The nurses will be in to help you out. It won’t just be individual, not for your task. But Frodo has been keeping an eye on you, ever since you two started meeting. Find out the reason and you will be free. Until then, you are dismissed.”

Amee stood up. She wanted to leave, but she wasn’t finished yet. “Gandalf, are there villains here, too? Not just heroes?”

“Unfortunately, there are villains here.” Gandalf said, gazing at her now with such mystery. “So much so that even they are here for their own missions and quests.”

“And tasks,” Amee answered, finishing his sentence. “Thank you, Gandalf.” She admitted, realizing then what she needed to do. “I think I need to speak to Frodo now.”

The wizard nodded. “Good luck, Miss Amethyst. May we meet again under better circumstances.”

“I hope so. I’ll see you later.” Amee said, calmly. She waved a hand at the wizard, before departing from the room. “It’s time I uncover the truth about this place, and get Frodo out of here.” It was a promise she was willing to keep. Not just for herself, but for Frodo as well. Oh boy. What was she getting herself into?


	8. A Heartfelt Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Amee re-entered the activity room with a heavy sigh. She knew what Frodo was asking her to do: confessing her feelings. Confess that she loved him. But could she do it? And there Frodo was in the shadowy corner of the room, playing his card game in full concentration. She looked around, wondering if this was the best option: talking to Frodo. Was it good or a bad idea? Well, only one way to find out.

Her feet felt like weights as she approached him. She wondered if she was ready for this… she wondered… no! She was right next to Frodo. She had to do something, had to say something.

“Can I – can I—” She had to be better than this! “Can I play a game with you?”

Frodo smiled. “Sure.” His eyes darted to the chair. “Sit down.” Amee obeyed, taking the second chair and sitting down next to him. Frodo grinned as he passed around the cards. “So, what do you think?”

“About what?” Amee asked, confused.

“About all of this.” Frodo said, soft but tense. “You brought us here, the second Tindrel sent you here. You want to go home so desperately. What’s waiting for you there?”

“My family and friends. They care about me. They brought me to the hospital.” She was hesitant. What more could she say? “I mean… I love them, but… the voices were just stronger.”

“You’re avoiding something. What is it?” Frodo asked her, concerned.

“I’m wondering if I have to choose between home and being with you,” she answered, softly. “I know that’s hard to say, hard to do, but… I can’t choose. I have to go home.”

“If that’s what you want. I won’t stop you.” He grinned a little. “I like it. Your family means a lot to you. Did you have a good life back home?”

Images returned to Amee. Thoughts of home and memories she must have missed. She remembered her family being worried about her, wanting to see her be normal, just like everyone else. Living the simple life and having friends. Normal friends perhaps. But who knew what normal was. Really? Who knew? She barely succeeded in life. She was considered a loner in school, unpopular by all accounts. She barely fit in. So why try now, if that wasn’t going to be her lifestyle? She didn’t fit in.

And now. Now she was in a place telling her she could never return home. Was that really the path they knew she would be set on? That she couldn’t leave, nor could she return home. Return to the life she previously had. Maybe it was for the best. Here, she felt more accepted. Here was where she belonged. And now, she knew it. She knew Frodo was in her life for a reason. He’d been there through all the pain and suffering. Now, maybe she could give him a chance.

“Are you all right?” Frodo asked, driving her attention back to the present.

“You say I need to confess my feelings to you,” Amee said, gulping. “I think I know now what’s right. I feel it all the time.”

“And that is?” he asked, holding up his cards.

“I love you, Frodo Baggins,” she could feel her heart starting up again. “Truly, I love you.”

Frodo grinned. “I was hoping you did. I knew it.” He pressed his hand against her cheek. “We belong together.”

“I know. It took me long enough,” Amee said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She jumped a little when he kissed her back. The cards forgotten. It was just them. They released with a smile. She could tell Frodo was smiling and giggling when she opened her eyes and he opened his. But then she smiled and giggled, too. It was a joyous moment, one she couldn’t forget.

“So, is that a yes?” Frodo asked her, curious.

“Yes what?” Amee asked, concerned.

Frodo’s eyes darted for a few seconds, before answering, “Amee, we’ve been having a long-distance relationship for the longest time. We’ve had ups and downs, and now I feel that maybe you should come back to Tol Eressëa. Why not try it for two years or so? If you’re convinced you want to return home, once you’ve healed and recovered, then I will accept your wishes.” He paused, letting the thoughts sink in. “But if you do wish to stay, there is something I need to do, to ask you.”

“Frodo, it’s – it’s too soon,” Amee said, realizing what he might be asking of her.

He raised a hand. “No. Just hear me out. I wrote a speech.”

“Oh great,” Amee said, flabbergasted. She was relieved, for a second, when Tindrel arrived on the scene.

“Miss Amethyst, Mister Baggins, you’re being discharged,” Tindrel told them both. “You’ll want to head back to your house, Frodo, if you plan on making further arrangements.”

“What arrangements? I don’t understand,” Amee said, glancing from Tindrel to Frodo and back again.

“Amee! Amee, Amee,” Frodo said, calming her down. He grinned a little. “This is going to sound crazy, but I intend on marrying you. Whether it be in a month or a year or two.”

“Frodo, we still hardly know each other,” Amee admitted.

“It feels that way,” he said, his grin leaving his face. “All right. We can hold off the wedding until we’ve learned more about ourselves and each other. If that’s all right with you.”

“I haven’t given you an answer and… yes, that’s fine,” she said with a smile.

“Good. Shall we?” Frodo asked, extending his hand to her. Amee took it, unsure what was going on and… was that a dragon? Or two – below their floor? She rushed into Frodo’s arms automatically, unsure what to make of the situation.

“You need not fear the dragons or the villains here, Miss Amethyst,” Tindrel told her. “They may as well not know the heroes are here than attempt to follow them, which they won’t. They’re too busy with their own tasks to think about others above their floor. Now come on. Tol Eressëa awaits.”

There it was. The blue vortex in the air. There was only one thing Amee could do: follow Frodo through the portal. And she did, landing on top of him inside his house. They were back in the same clothes they had on before the hospital venture. Amee sighed in relief, even after Frodo helped her to her feet.

It was good to be back inside Frodo’s house. Yes, it was good to be back.


	9. Amee's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_One Year Later…_

Amee dreamed of a room covered in drippings of blood. Frodo was in the dream, too, observing the place. He slipped, cast down by a puddle of warm, syrup-like red blood. She rushed towards him, not bothering if she slipped in the blood, too. Their eyes met and for a moment, Amee could see the blood leaving his mouth. She wanted to help him, but she couldn’t… or maybe she could this time…

“AAAHHHH!” Frodo’s screams penetrated through the dream, snapping Amee back to reality. Within a year’s time, Frodo had been healed of his wounds. It was the memories that brought back the screams. He might always have PTSD, involving triggers that started up the memories of war and bloodshed. It reminded Amee of all the dreams of blood she had. She’d seen too much blood from video games, enough that it affected her so much every time she dreamt.

But there was no time to waste. Amee rushed into Frodo’s bedroom, under strict orders by the elves to assist Frodo in any way that she could to calm him. She moved onto his bed, threw herself under the covers and took hold of his hand. She wasn’t about to lose him now, not after learning so much about him in a year’s time.

“Frodo! Frodo, Frodo. It’s all right! It’s okay! You’re safe. It’s Amee,” Amee said last, pressing her hand against his hot cheeks.

“Amee,” he was calming down. Sweat poured like buckets off of his face. She felt his forehead, about ready to grab a damp washcloth. Frodo’s hand grabbed her arm. He seemed a little better now. “No. Stay, for a time. Please?” She did, resting her head against his sweaty night shirt. “It’s passed.”

“They say PTSD is triggered by something, that draws memories back. Or so they say,” Amee said, her index finger moving in circles around his shirt.

“It was a nightmare,” Frodo said, weakly. “I couldn’t see. All I could see was Shelob. I screamed so loudly. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I have dreams of blood pouring over the walls. You’ve been in my dreams a lot. I get them from playing one too many video games, involving blood and guts spilling out and over…”

“I get it,” Frodo said, taking in deep breaths. “I get it.”

“We’ll always be like this, won’t we?” Amee asked, softly. There was concern there, which could not be abated. “You with your PTSD. Me with my voices. And then dreaming of you.”

Frodo smirked. “There are days and there are nights when we share the same dream. Somehow, I manage to get us both out of our nightmares. Those are the days when my PTSD isn’t so bad. It actually helps combat it.”

“I know so much about you now. Maybe in another year, I’ll know you plenty, but eh…” she wasn’t sure how to word it. Did Frodo know what she meant?

“Come with me into the kitchen. I need to change clothes and get a glass of water,” Frodo said, sitting up. “It’s still night out…”

“I could use a drink of water. Excuse me,” Amee said, taking off for the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to finish up when she opened the door again. She stopped to see Frodo wearing a clean set of night clothes. In a way, she was glad to see him in a better state. Only when he gestured to her, she followed him into the kitchen. There, he gave her a glass of water, which she gratefully took and drank from.

“So, you have thought about what I proposed to do a year ago,” Frodo said with glee.

“You remembered?” Amee asked, stunned.

“Of course, I did.” He said, gazing up at her with his usual candor. “I’ve been meaning to propose to you for a long time. And now that time has come. And I’m sure things are done differently in your time, but here I need to know…”

“Yes?” She asked, knowing where this was heading.

“Amee, Amethyst Lily, will you marry me?” Frodo asked, nervously.

Amee thought for a second. This was an important decision in her life. She’d be giving up everything to be with Frodo. But given everything they’d been through, there was only one thing she could say…

“Yes,” Amee said, delighted. “Of course, Frodo. Yes.” She embraced Frodo with such grace and such wit, even she couldn’t deny him anymore. The embrace was met with a kiss, tender and sweet, one she wouldn’t stop doing. She couldn’t believe this was happening, and now it was. Frodo would soon be hers, and that’s all she cared about at the time. Nothing could separate her from him now. No, not ever.

…

This was it. The moment she feared would come, but also the moment she’d been waiting for her entire life. Amee walked in her white dress, vial included. The dress had so many white roses on it. And here she was, standing next to her father in the most beautiful home and island there ever was.

Her family wasn’t allowed to spend their time on Tol Eressëa. They would be allowed to return to their homes. Only Amee would be allowed to stay. It took some convincing, but even Amee knew this was for the best. She no longer wanted to be back at her old home, but she would miss it and her family. It was her new life with Frodo that was now her main goal. And she would cherish him for as long as she lived.

The music played, snapping her back to reality. She walked down the aisle, draped in white and decorated with many white flowers. And there, at the end of the aisle, was Gandalf in the center and Frodo in the middle, dressed in brown hobbit clothes. There was Tindrel also, who made sure to keep everyone in line. At last, she arrived at the aisle, her father hugging her and not letting go. He passed her onto Frodo, and Gandalf said a few words.

And then came time for the vows.

Frodo started them with a simple speech. “Amee, ever since I first saw you, I thought I had seen an angel. I didn’t know if we could do this. If we could get through it all. But we did, and we have. And I never want to be parted from you.” He placed a flower ring on her ring finger.

“Frodo,” Amee continued with her vows, “I’ll admit it’s been rocky. Not knowing if we’ll ever survive the day. I doubted, I wondered if what we have is true. And it is true. And I wish to spend the rest of my life helping you out, getting you through the pain and suffering those memories hold. Memories of war, but also bringing in hope wherever it can. That’s what I promise to do for the rest of my life.” She placed a silver ring on his ring finger.

Gandalf spoke up. “Then do you, Frodo Baggins, take Amethyst Lily to be your wife. To cherish her for all time, even unto the day when you must head for Ilúvatar’s halls and beyond.”

“I do,” Frodo said, warmly, gazing over at Amee.

“And do you,” Gandalf spoke to Amee now, “Amethyst Lily, take Frodo Baggins to be your husband. To cherish him for all time, even unto the day when you must head to Ilúvatar’s halls and beyond.”

“I do,” Amee said, calmly, glancing over at Frodo with tender eyes.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Gandalf said, cheery. Amee gasped in amazement. Now she was married to Frodo and no longer a Lily, but a Baggins. She shared a kiss with her new husband, and danced with him on the first dance. She breathed deeply as Frodo pressed his hand around her waist. He wasn’t letting her go, nor did she want it.

“Will you be happy here with me?” Frodo asked Amee, concerned.

“I will, Frodo.” Amee said, feeling a little pain. But she knew her path. “My place is here. It’s always been here with you.”

“I know,” he grinned, twirling her around once and then squeezing her close to him. “I’m never letting you go.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to let me go,” Amee said, sharing a deep, affectionate kiss with him. This was the happiest day of her life, and she wasn’t going to miss out on it for a second.


	10. Epilogue: Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> This is it. The final chapter of this story. I hope I wasn’t speeding up Frodo and Amee’s relationship too much. I did my best to slow it down. Anyway, we’re here and thanks goes to the readers for sticking with this story. Cheers. :)

The painting was nearly finished. The splashes of blues, greys, and greens, with the added white shores, gave the painting more freedom than it deserved. For it was the lush green island of Tol Eressëa that Amee was painting. She still retained her youth, but with her children now grown and off on their own adventures, nothing could bring her much joy than being at home, at the Baggins home, with her adoring husband by her side.

“Amee,” Frodo spoke up, his voice deeper than it was when they first met. Amee smiled up at him for a brief moment, even as he kissed her head so softly in the next moment. His hands wrapped around her, watching her paint, “I know you missed.”

Amee chuckled in warm delight. “Our children are grown up. Drogo and Primula send us messages every day… or close enough, as far as the mail goes.” She said, calmer and more serious, “My parents wonder if I’ll see them again this summer. It’s been too long.”

“I’m sure we will visit sometime,” Frodo said, grinning. “Ah. You needn’t worry so much. We see your family as much as you come and stay here.”

“My parents have grown used to you, you know,” Amee said, careful with her words.

“I know. Your family is just as good as mine is,” Frodo said, sitting down next to her. “You know we can visit them anytime you wish.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling, “for always being there for me, caring about me, and seeing what is right and what is wrong.”

“I have good instincts,” he said, caressing her hand. “I love you. I always and I always will.” He sighed, admitting freely, “Maybe we can visit your family. I wouldn’t mind bringing some more hobbit dishes to them. It might cheer you up.”

“I loved that. Thank you,” she said, grateful.

It was decided. As soon as Frodo readied the few dishes they would bring to the nursing home, Amee prepared for the portal back. She took a breath and walked through. And there she was with Frodo inside her mother’s room. It was so peaceful with the flowers, but like what she was used to before, the walls were plain and beige colored. But with the television on to Little House on the Prairie, it couldn’t be better.

“Mom. Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Amee said, greeting her mom with a few fresh tears. She missed her so much, and yet she was glad her own family decided to come and see her and Frodo on the island. Somehow, in some way, Eru Ilúvatar was good to her, and even looking at Frodo, she knew she was right.

“Tell me everything,” Her mother said, joyously. She turned to Frodo, extending her hand, “And it’s good to see you, Frodo.”

“Pleasure, ma’am,” Frodo said, shaking her hand.

Amee was pulled in close to her mother, who whispered in her ear, “You have a good man, Amee.”

“Thank you, mother,” Amee said, glad to see someone appreciating her decision to stay on the island with Frodo.

“Now, tell me everything that’s happened, since the last time we met,” Amee’s mother said, delighted to hear a good story.

Amee chuckled. It seemed everything had fallen into place. She was recovering, after all these years. The voices were still around, hovering at times. Frodo could hear them, too. And they always seemed to share dreams together… well, not often, but just enough so that they were still connected in more than one way.

And here, being with family again, Amee was certain of one thing: she had found home at last. And that was all there was to it. Nothing more to be said. For with every battle, there’s always a victory. Amee had found her victory, through Frodo, and that was all she needed to go on until the end of her days.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
